leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turret
A Turret (unofficially referred to as a Tower) is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. In order for a Champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies’ territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets do heavy damage to enemy units. Attack Prioritization Turrets follow the following sequence of attack order: #The turret will target the closest unit first and continue to attack this target until it dies or moves out of range. #If an enemy champion inflicts damage to an allied champion (ie: auto attack, ability, damage over time such as poison) while in turret range, the turret will immediately switch targets to that enemy champion. #If an enemy champion that is in range of a turret damages an allied champion that is not within range of that turret, the turret will not switch targets to that enemy. #If an enemy "pet" (ie: , , , , , , , ) is nearby, the turret will prioritize the pet over minions. #*If that pet damages an allied champion and the champion responsible for the pet is within turret range, the responsible champion will be targeted. #If no champion-to-champion damage is inflicted, the turret will continue to target minions (even if enemy champions are nearby). #Once all enemy minions are dead or out of range, the turret will target the closest enemy champion and will not change targets until that champion is out of range. Damage Turrets do more damage with each successive hit against a single target. Turret damage increases by +22.5% of its normal damage for each hit after the first against a single target, to a maximum of +135% damage on the seventh hit and beyond. Turrets have 45% armor penetration. Against champions, Turrets deal approximately 6% less damage (this figure is not exact, but is accurate to within 0.5%). This is a result of patches V1.0.0.112 and V1.0.0.114. Abilities that deal bonus damage to turrets *Attack modifiers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *AOE ** ** Items that deal bonus damage to turrets * * * Abilities that are affected when attacking the turret These abilities are affected when attacking the turret but does not deal extra damage: *Stacking effect ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Heal ** ** ** Abilities that do not deal bonus damage to turrets * * * * * * * * * * * Abilities that are not affected when attacking turrets No stacking effect * * * * * No heal * * No proc * Notes *Turrets do not target , , or . This behavior was removed between June 15, 2011 and July 8, 2011. *Turrets count as terrain. Any abilities that interacts with terrain will trigger the effect, namely 's and 's stuns. will also drag to turrets. * Turret's sight range is 1095 units and attack range is 800, Twitch can attack turrets without risk by using ).(as of 7/19/12) Other Features *When a turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains experience and 150 gold. Last-hitting a turret does not grant extra gold to the champion. **Exceptions: grants 2 gold to a champion who last-hits a turret. also applies. *Damage to a turret is based on your base attack damage plus the higher of your bonus attack damage or 40% of your ability power.Release Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com *Turrets lose 150 armor and magic resistance when enemy minions are within its sight (this makes backdooring less effective than conventional pushing). *Turret damage is mitigated by your armor, unless its a Nexus Obelisk which ignores all resistances and immunities. Turret armor is not affected by any kind of armor penetration. last whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forums Frequently Asked Questions on LoL forums *As a team pushes further into the lane, each successive turret gains increased health and damage. *Inner turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until its outer turrets are destroyed. *Towers can be shielded by . * gives turrets HP regeneration. *Aura effects do not affect turrets. * are forced to attack nearby enemy turrets. *Turrets can't be hit critically. Turret Stats (Summoner's Rift) (* Estimated values) (** That can be checked only on spectator mode as Nexus Obelisk is untargetable while playing) References Category:Structures